Mage Asunder
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Waking up in a video game may not be the first thing Lily wanted to happen, but who's to complain. Traveling to Mordio, she studies to become a mage. A council member of Zaphias is seeking out a teacher for the young Estellise. Traveling along with the team she now faces the adventures thrown in her path.!OC!Review
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening. I was sitting in my room then BAM! I'm not there anymore. My eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. I didn't even get to finish my game. I was almost done too; I just had to defeat Duke. When I first opened my eyes all I saw was the soft canopy of trees. For a minute, I just lay there staring at the trees wondering where I was. Last thing I remembered, I was playing Tales of Vesperia in my living room, but now here I am.

I sat up, my elbows supporting my weight. I took the time to look around, there was forest everywhere. Standing up I brushed off the imaginary dirt, "Well, I'm going to need to find a way out."

Looking up, I tried to make out the time of day through the umbrella of leaves. It was no use; with only a little bit of light, I'm not even sure if it's almost night time or the morning. Through the whole walk, I eventually came towards a fork. Always hearing about taking a left was always the right way but whenever I did that in video games I was always wrong. I sighed and took the right path, coming to a dead end I growled with agitation. I should just shut up and listen to my conscience. Looking down I noticed a little chest.

"What the-…" I bent down and lifted the lid. There was a weird little gooey thing in it. I poked it and shivered at its feel. This was weird, I wonder if its poisonous… maybe I can eat it. Right on cue, my stomach gave a growl. Being the stupid person I was, I sniffed it. It smelt alright, like something fruity. Shaking my head I put it in my jacket pocket. If it was edible, I might as well save it when I'm really hungry.

My hands felt like they were just pulled out of the freezer! Bringing my hands to my mouth, I blew warm breath on them. Sticking them in my pockets, I tried to keep them warm. After the whole treasure chest incident, I started to stick to the left path, only turning right when it was necessary. After a while, it felt as though I was walking for hours. Dropping to my butt, I pouted at the tingly feeling in my legs. I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for my legs to feel better. Hearing a slight rustle in the bushes to my left, my head snapped toward the sound. I gulped, feeling scared about what might happen. I should have chosen a safe place to rest.

A huge wolf flew out of the bushes; it landed a few feet away from me and stood on its paws, growling at me. Resisting the urge to scream, my body froze hoping it wouldn't attack. Seeing a slight glimmer in the corner of my eye, I looked down with my eyes not wanting the grey wolf to notice. Looking down at my hand, I noticed a weird silver bracelet with a red gem in the middle. I gasped in shock, that wasn't there before! Hearing the growl get louder, I looked back to see the wolf getting ready to pounce. My eyes widened, I'm too young to die! As I saw it pounce, I screamed and raised my arms to cover my face. Hearing a weird bell sound, I looked up just in time to see a green see through barrier go up and knock the wolf back. Without wondering how that happened, I quickly stood up ignoring the pain I felt in my legs and started to back away. Looking down at my wrist, where the gem was currently glowing, I turned around and started to sprint down the path. This time there was no forks. Seeing light up ahead I sped up my running.

When I left the forest, I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Looking over my shoulder, I made sure I wasn't being followed. Letting out a breath of relief I started to walk forward. All I could see was a field. I let out a sigh of frustration. That means I would have to walk all over the place until I find civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I had finals to do and am still currently completing them, but I found some time to write a chapter during classes. This time, I shall try and keep up to date with deadlines. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Read and Review!**

I would probably say this was the hottest day I've ever experienced in my life. The whole walk through the fields was torture. I had no water and no shade whatsoever. I'm more of a cold type of person. I hate the daytime, and the sun is just making it worse. I currently have my hair pulled up into a ponytail with a rubber band that I found in my jeans, so it wouldn't get in the way.

During the walk, I was studying the bracelet, which partially helped distract me from the heat. It was really weird yet somewhat familiar. The red gem wasn't glowing like it was in the forest but it still had a certain shine to it. And the gold bracelet holding the gem seemed warm against my cold skin. I hoped I could find some sort of city and some people and I could ask them where I am and what this _thing _is, but for that to happen I must find some sort of town!

* * *

The moment I looked up from the non stop walking, I noticed a strange blob in the distance. It looked like it was coming towards me and it was...hopping? I stopped walking and squinted. As it came closer I started to make out the features. It was a sort of plant that seemed _alive _somehow. I'm not sure if it's dangerous or safe. If it's like that wolf thing back in the woods I best try to avoid it. I started to walk in the other direction, hoping I won't bump into anymore weird things.

Luckily, I didn't see anymore of those weird things. During the whole walk I finally saw something, it was a little ways away so I couldn't see it properly, but I'm getting closer with each step. When I finally got close enough I could finally make out the shape, it looked like a tree.

It was very big and...pink.

Weird.

As I got closer, I could start to make out a town below the tree with glowing rings above it. Making a face of relief, I started to walk faster, hoping I would be able to get there without seeing anymore creatures. If there's a town, then that would mean people, and if there's people then that would mean answers! Look at me, I'm a genius.

**End of chapter 2! Review!**


End file.
